Holy Grail -Alternative Side-
by sieg2013
Summary: Cerita ini dimulai saat King Arthur berkuasa menjadi seorang Raja di Inggris. saat itulah, dia bertemu dengan Saber dan dia terkejut mengenai perkataan Saber. Lalu, King Arthur mempertanyakan sisi lain Holy Grail dan masa depan yang belum dia ketahui.


King Arthur

Crossover King Arthur film (2004) dan Fate/Stay Night

Tokoh utama:

· King Arthur (Dibintangi oleh Clive Owen)

· King Arthur as Arturia as Saber

Disclaimer: Type Moon (Fate/Stay Night) & Antoine Fuqua (Directed), Touchstone Pictures, Jerry Bruckheimer Films, World 2000 Entertainment, dan Green Hills Productions (Producted)

Suasana di Istana Inggris benar-benar hancur. King Arthur, seorang laki-laki yang bijaksana, baik, peduli kepada rakyat dan juga senang dalam bermain pedang membuat dia disegani para rakyatnya. Rambut coklat berantakan sehabis berburu mangsa, memakai baju zirah berlambang naga warna merah bersama para teman-temannya, termasuk Lancelot. Perawakannya sama dengan King Arthur. Hanya, dia lebih jangkung, rambut berwarna hitam rapi, memakai baju zirah warna biru, dan mengenakan pedang di sebelah kiri. Beda halnya dengan King Arthur yang terkesan easygoing sehingga dia tidak membawa pedang sama sekali. meski begitu, mereka gembira bersama-sama walaupun mangsa lepas saat detik-detik terakhir.

"Lancelot, hari ini tidak ada makan malam. Buruanku lepas," kata King Arthur tertawa sambil berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

"Hahaha. Itu salahmu sendiri mengapa kau tidak membunuh rusa terlebih dahulu. Kalau begini, Anggota meja bundar akan menertawakanmu," kata Lancelot memandang ke atas sambil berjalan.

"Begitu iya? Seandainya saja aku bertemu dengan gadis yang aku inginkan, pastinya aku ingin berbincang dengannya walau sedikit," gumam King Arthur tersenyum kecil masih memandang ke atas sambil berjalan.

King Arthur punya seorang istri yang bernama Guinevere. Meski begitu, dia nyaris lupa wajah istrinya seperti apa. Yang dia ingat hanyalah senyuman, dan tulus cinta hanya untuk suaminya, bukan orang lain. Walau begitu, terkadang mereka bertengkar hebat hanya karena King Arthur menjalin pertemanan, khususnya Morgan de Fay. Mungkin karena Guinevere cemburu, King Arthur tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk percaya kepada istrinya.

"King Arthur, mohon ijin Yang Mulia untuk melihat ini." Kata prajurit sambil hormat dengan berlutut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya King Arthur.

"Di pintu depan gerbang istana, Ada seorang wanita yang mengaku King Arthur dan mencoba menanyakan di mana Holy Grail berada. Apa perintah anda Yang Mulia?" Tanya Prajurit.

"Apa ciri-cirinya dia? Apa logo maupun pedangnya mirip sepertiku?" Tanya King Arthur sambil berjalan menemui lokasi yang dituju.

"Dia berambut kuning, memakai jubah walaupun di dalamnya dia memakai baju zirah perak. Tetapi anehnya, dia memegang pedang tidak terlihat. Apakah dia semacam sihir yang diperintah oleh si ahli sihir, Merlin?" Tanya Prajurit.

King Arthur merenung sejenak. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa konfliknya akan cukup rumit. Maka, dia mengenakan baju zirah dan membawa pedang Excalibur untuk berjaga-jaga seandainya wanita itu mencoba membunuhnya.

"Daripada bicara saja, lebih baik saya akan ke sana. Dan tolong, kalian jangan bunuh wanita itu. Aku ingin bertanya lebih jauh mengenai wanita yang mengaku King Arthur," kata King Arthur.

~o0o~

Seumur hidup, belum pernah ada seorang wanita yang mengaku dirinya King Arthur. Untuk itulah, King Arthur dan Lancelot menemui wanita berambut kuning misterius tersebut. Sesampainya di depan pintu istana, dia terkejut banyak sekali kerumunan masyarakat yang berbondong-bondong melihat seorang wanita berambut kuning misterius.

Dan apa yang dikatakan prajurit memang benar. Wanita itu mengenakan baju zirah yang ditutupi dengan jubah coklat, berambut kuning yang dikuncir seperti ala bangsawan, kemudian mengenakan setelan baju warna biru dan mengenakan pedang tidak terlihat. Tetapi, King Arthur tidak melihat sedikitpun ciri khasnya pedang seorang ksatria. Untuk itulah, King Arthur langsung menemui wanita itu.

"Anda siapa?" Tanya Wanita misterius menodongkan pedang tidak terlihat ke leher King Arthur. Respon para prajurit bersiap untuk menyerang wanita itu. Tetapi, King Arthur memberi isyarat kepada mereka untuk tahan posisi.

"Aku adalah King Arthur, Artorius Castus. Anda sendiri siapa?" Tanya King Arthur.

"Aku adalah Saber. Aku tidak ingat siapa diriku, tetapi yang aku ingat adalah Arturia Pendragon. Itulah yang aku ingat," kata Saber.

"Arturia iya? Nama yang familiar dengan Arthur Pendragon, nama lain diriku. Lalu, apa tujuanmu ke sini?" Tanya King Arthur.

"Apa kau mengetahui di mana Holy Grail?" Tanya Saber yang masih menodongkan pedang tidak terlihat ke leher King Arthur.

Semua orang terpana mendengar pertanyaan Saber. Masyarakat Inggris saling berbisik karena Holy Grail termasuk hal yang cukup sensitif bagi Kerajaan, termasuk King Arthur. Namun, dia punya ide untuk memberi tahu di mana Holy Grail yang sebenarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duel. Jika kau menang, aku akan memberitahumu di mana Holy Grail berada. Tetapi jika aku menang, aku akan menangkapmu dan membawamu ke penjara karena dianggap menodai ksatria. Bagaimana, nona Saber?" Tanya King Arthur.

Sementara itu, Lancelot mengamati gerak gerik mereka dan seperti apa pertarungannya antara Saber dan King Arthur.

"Baiklah semuanya. Pertarungan antara Saber, gadis misterius dengan Raja kita, King Arthur…dimulai!" teriak Lancelot, dan pertarungan mereka di mulai di depan pintu istana.

~o0o~

King Arthur menyerang terlebih dahulu. Dia menebas arah horizontal dan Saber menangkisnya. Saber mencoba membalas serangan dengan menyerang dari arah samping kiri, tetapi King Arthur menahan serangannya dengan perisai miliknya. Perisai milik King Arthur mengandung besi murni dan sulit untuk dihancurkan. Bentuknya seperti perisai ksatria saat perang melawan musuh, dan ada logo naga berwarna merah yang menukik ke atas.

King Arthur memukul kepala Saber dengan kepalanya, dan Saber nyaris terjatuh jika pedangnya tidak menancap di tanah.

"Menyerah?" Tanya King Arthur tersenyum.

"Aku tidak menyerah, King Arthur! Heahhh!" teriak Saber menyerang vertical, dan King Arthur menangkisnya dengan cepat.

Saber yang terkejut serangan mendadak King Arthur, langsung menggunakan tangannya untuk menahannya, untungnya, sarung tangan besinya bisa melindunginya dari serangan King Arthur. Saat itulah, cahaya warna kuning dan emas menyinari kerajaan Inggris. Para rakyat, penjaga, penasehat, Lancelot dan King Arthur terkejut saat pedang Saber tiba-tiba muncul pedang Excalibur di depan matanya.

"Mustahil! Pedang Excaliburnya—" raut wajah King Arthur berubah menjadi tegang, dan dia menggunakan kekuatan yang sama persis dengannya.

~o0o~

Pedang Saber mengeluarkan semacam magis yang bernama Noble Phantasm. Saat itulah, King Arthur dan Saber saling berinteraksi satu sama lain. Mereka tidak tahu di mana mereka sekarang ini. Tetapi, yang jelas bukan di Inggris. Yang bisa dilihat keduanya hanyalah cahaya putih, tanpa ada gedung, orang, pasukan, maupun senjata milik mereka. Semuanya ditelan habis.

"Ini di mana?" Tanya King Arthur bingung dan dia menengok sekitarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu juga, King Arthur. Mungkin—" Saat itulah, King Arthur dan Saber melihat kebenaran mengenai Holy Grail.

King Arthur mengira semacam sihir yang terkutuk dan membuat orang jadi gila karena terperangkap. Tetapi, dia salah. King Arthur melihat semua kejadian-kejadian mengerikan, baik masa lalu, masa sekarang dan masa depan. Dimulai pembantaian massal, pembakaran, hingga diracuni hingga mereka semua tewas. Inilah sisi gelap Holy Grail menurut pandangan Saber. Kalian mungkin memahami aturan-aturan Holy Grail War, bukan? Salah satunya setiap pahlawan akan menjadi Servant, dan yang membangkitkan adalah Master. Ada 7 pahlawan yang memiliki kelebihan dan kelemahan. Ada Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, dan Assassin.

"Inikah…kebenaran mengenai Holy Grail?" Tanya King Arthur.

"Ini hanya sisi gelapnya, King Arthur. Yang perlu kau ketahui adalah Holy Grail menyimpan kekuatan yang sangat besar. Konon, jika kau berhasil mengalahkan ataupun membunuh Servant dan Master musuh, maka sang pemenang akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang hebat melebihi kekuatan manapun. Selain itu juga, Holy Grail juga menyimpan misteri yang tidak aku ketahui, King Arthur," kata Saber menjelaskan.

"Aku ingat. Dulu, Holy Grail dibuat oleh gereja untuk menyatukan pendapat, visi dan misi Raja maupun Ratu untuk mendamaikan negerinya. Memang ini tidak seperti yang aku kira. Hanya saja, yang sebelumnya itu—" kata King Arthur dan dia tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Kesedihan maupun kesengsaraan, bukan? Itu benar, King Arthur. Di sana, di negeri Jepang memang berbeda dengan negerimu. Di sana, banyak kekacauan. Tetapi bisa diatasi walaupun dilanda banyak problem. Itulah yang aku ingat saat Shirou berkata seperti itu." Kata Saber mendongak ke atas.

"Sedangkan negeriku…aman. Itu yang kau maksudkan?" Tanya King Arthur bingung.

Saber hanya bisa terdiam, dan tidak bisa menjawab secara pasti. Jika itu benar, maka Holy Grail, di mana Saber tinggal di dimensi lain, harus dihancurkan segera jika dia ingin menyelamatkan peradaban manusia.

"Kalau memang itu terjadi, aku harus memberitahu Shirou soal ini. Aku sekarang ingat tujuannya dan hasil seandainya aku menang." Kata Saber muram.

"Itu bukan salahmu, Saber. Tetapi jujur, pertarungan kita belum selesai, bukan?" Tanya King Arthur tersenyum.

"Iya. Pertarungan kita belum selesai. Hanya saja, kita ini…sama bergelar dan bernama Arthur. Mengerikan, bukan?" kata Saber tertawa.

King Arthur dan Saber sama-sama tertawa melihatnya. Memang nama maupun gelar sama-sama Arthur Pendragon. Menurut sejarah, Arthur Pendragon adalah seorang Raja yang bijaksana, dan baik hati. Sama seperti Saber. Yang membedakan adalah genre dan asal usulnya. Dalam Sejarah, King Arthur memang berawal dari panduan sang penyihir, Merlin. Sementara Saber itu ditemukan atau dipanggil oleh Master tanpa mengetahui asal usulnya. Walaupun begitu, sejarah, nama, dan gelar tetap sama.

"Saber, suatu kita pasti bertemu lagi. Aku ingin bertemu dengan diriku yang cewek," kata King Arhur dan mengajukan berjabat tangan

"Sama, King Arthur. Aku ingin menyelesaikan pertarungan kita. Dan satu lagi, pakai Excalibur jika ingin bertemu denganku lagi," kata Saber membalas jabatan dengan King Arthur.

Mereka terus berjabat tangan, dan penglihatannya memudar. Saat itulah, King Arthur sadar, dan kembali ke asalnya. Dia menoleh sekitar dan para rakyat maupun pasukan, termasuk Lancelot melihatnya dengan bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi, tuan? Di mana wanita itu?" Tanya pasukan dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hmmm…kalian pasti tidak percaya. Ayo bubar semua! Kita adakan pesta untuk merayakannya!" kata King Arthur pergi ke dalam istana.

Lancelot diam sejenak, dan King Arthur berkata, "Magis. Lain kali, kita konsultasi ke Merlin." Lancelot hanya tersenyum, dan mengikuti King Arthur ke dalam istana.

Sementara itu, Saber bangun dari kesadarannya, dan dia melihat Shirou dan Tohsaka Rin saling bercakap-cakap mengenai rencana untuk strategi perang melawan musuh. Saat dia melihat Shirou tersenyum, Saber ikut tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Shirou." Kata Saber tersenyum dan makan buatan Masternya.

Tamat


End file.
